rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs. Blue: Revelation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 02:32, April 20, 2010 User:Agent Alaska Hey, sorry to dissappoint you but Freelancer Stories is officially closed, no further action will be taken. We are gonna work on GaG (Gold and Green) a different story set on a different map, if you're interested let me know. Why did you end it I would have helped all I could and I get on everyday.Sniperteam82308 10:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm yeah, to many copyrite barriers, but let me know if you're interested in GaG Agent-Alaska 06:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well whats GaG aboutSniperteam82308 10:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We've changed in to Squad Sub-Zero and it's about a group of soldiers whose squad doesnt "officially" exist, that get a false message telling them to assassinate an enemy military target and they are imprisoned for it but break out to get back at the people that set them up. Agent-Alaska 03:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright Ill help with any series you make but mostly as puppeting the charectors. Whats your gamertag I'll send you a freind request so I can help.Sniperteam82308 03:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) My gamertag is Angry204, Agent-Alaska 03:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Dpavaoman sure man no prob. it will be blurry thoughDpavaoman 03:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Dpavaoman btw how do i mae it his main pic? im a noobDpavaoman 03:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks and thanksDpavaoman 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) doneDpavaoman 03:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) it looked bad on my computer Dpavaoman 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) when i was making it. i fixed it i just used ms paint XD lulz Dpavaoman 03:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh great there going back to halo 3 to get a robot that speaks spanish and a a...what the hell is doughnut anyways can you even call him a guy and then there taking them both back to reach.say hello to another crashed pelican how did you TAKE that picture of a reach character? i must knowralok 22:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! sorry about those links, don't know where they came from. and its church, NOT tucker. Movies. I just made a new page but forgot to sign in. how do i put videos on here? thanks Ragglefreak 06:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am not trying to vandalize anything,all I am trying to make the information acurate.Soldier Jean 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What!Ok first of all I admit I could have done a better job editing that page but the way you say I edited the pages is not right.Oh by the way the I do admit the picture of Omega I put was indeed a bad one.I'm just having a hard time of finding images at the moment.Soldier Jean 01:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I don't think think threating to report and have me suspended from the wiki is the best way to handle this matter save these threats for someone who is actually trying to vandalize.Soldier Jean 01:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Let's not get in a fight, he politely asked you to stop, and told you why the edits were ones that are not regulation, but thank you for complying none the less :) Cyrus Arc 02:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) It's okay I can't exactly find them and your just doing your job. Well, and I'm doing my job thing I think. I will try my best. Cyrus Arc 01:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocked First of all I did not know that members had already decided to not add any information to Church's page linking to Epsilon.If I had know that I wouldn't have edited it.-Soldier Jean Please help me pal,I had to make this new account to talk to you because WehellerNG has just blocked my regular IP address for a year because I tried to talk to him about being banned and my Soldier Jean account is blocked until November 29.Renegade Soldier 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help Sniper and by the way I do read discussion pages its just sometimes I miss some information its hard read certain information when its not divided into headings that much. PS.I read your message to WhellerNG just so you know I am only one person.Renegade Soldier 21:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) He blocked me again Sniper my Renegade Soldier account has just been blocked.Wheller is corrupt I mean I have already apolgized for my actions but he continues to try and get me off this wiki.Legendary Soldier 22:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why did you get blocked. Wheller as to give a reason to block you.Maybe I can help. I am Admin Cyrus Arc 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies I am sorry for getting you involved Sniper.You are a true ally and I will repay you for your support.Soldier Jean 23:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Support I support you in becoming an administrator.You deserve it and I'm not saying this just to be nice.You have all the qualities of a just and rightious administrator.I have already voted for you.Soldier Jean 23:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I may delete those two accounts but I should proabably keep them just in case something like this happens to me again.Soldier Jean 23:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling you will become an administrator.I will try my best to get other users to support you.Soldier Jean 23:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I am a male user.I will try my best to support you.Soldier Jean 23:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you just refer to me as he when talking about me.Soldier Jean 23:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I can demote him,I didn't know that? Thanks for the information.I'll make him pay.Soldier Jean 23:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC)